


Silence Your Phone

by faerieswing



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Apartment Life, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieswing/pseuds/faerieswing
Summary: Short fluffy scene that takes place the evening after the "Onsdag 19.04.17 12:06" clip from the biology classroom, once Isak gets home from studying. Kissing and cuteness ensues.





	Silence Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

> My first SKAM and Evak fic. Feedback is much appreciated!

“Hello? Honey, I’m home,” Isak called playfully into the apartment, dropping his backpack on the ground as he toed off his shoes.

He stepped into the living room, smirking as he noticed Even sprawled long-ways across their grey couch, socked feet propped up on the armrest. He held his sketchbook over his face.

“Are you done studying?” Even asked, peeking one eye over the corner of sketchbook, then quickly hiding behind it again.

“Mmhmm,” Isak replied, crouching down next to the couch as he pulled his phone from his pocket, sitting it on the coffee table. He touched Even’s arm, rubbing his fingertips lightly against his skin.

“Can I look at you now?” Even wasn’t doing much to hide the laugh in his voice, and Isak felt a grin of his own spreading across his face.

“Mmhmm.” Isak gently wrapped his hands around Even’s, pulling down the sketchbook. He caught Even’s eyes and smiled softly.

“Hi, baby,” Even said with a sly grin, eyes quickly darting downwards to land their gaze on Isak’s lips.

“Hi,” Isak exhaled, leaning in to kiss him hello. One sweet kiss, then two, then suddenly Isak felt Even’s fingers dig into his hair, that familiar flutter pressing against his chest as Even tilted his chin forward.

Even exhaled loudly, pulling back for a brief moment, eyelids heavy, his lips parted. “I’m so glad you’re home.” He turned his head to the side and kissed him again, tongue rubbing against Isak’s upper lip, pulling a gasp from his throat.

“Whoa,” Isak murmured, gripping onto the edge of the couch to keep his balance with one hand, a warmth starting to curl up into his stomach, between his ribs, up his spine.

Eyes dark, Even scanned Isak’s face, reaching out to trace his thumb across Isak’s lower lip. Isak let out a shaky breath, feeling turned on down into his toes already.

“I’ve been thinking about you all afternoon,” Even said before leaning forwards again, slipping his tongue between Isak’s lips.

Isak gripped the front of Even’s t-shirt, tilting his head and letting Even lick into his mouth as he closed his eyes. _God. . ._

“Missed you,” Even mumbled in a breathless exhale against his chin.

Briefly Isak wanted to protest, laugh and say it had only been a few hours, he was being ridiculous and dramatic, but all that came out instead was a soft, “Fuck. . .” He felt a little light in his head, limbs heavy. 

Pausing for a breath momentarily, Even caught Isak’s eye again, smiling as he sat up, readjusting to grab Isak’s hand. He tugged him forward to move onto the couch. Isak pushed up off the floor, climbing onto Even’s lap, one knee on either side of his hips. He quickly melted into Even’s chest, thighs, arms . . . still a little surprised at just how easy they fit together, how natural it was to gravitate into Even’s orbit at every available opportunity. Like slipping into a warm pool of water. 

They picked up where they left off earlier at school—Even pulled Isak in closer, running his hands up and down his thighs. Isak’s head lolled back some, sighing as Even kissed him again, tasting like spring.

Isak’s blood was pumping loud in his ears, cheeks flushed and hot, and he could feel Even pressing hard against him already. The feeling made his stomach drop—God, he hoped he never got used to this. Isak dug both hands into Even’s soft, messy hair, nearly breathless, wanting more.

“Baby,” Even practically growled into his ear, sparking shivers down Isak’s back, his arms. Almost on queue, there were Even’s hands, slipping under Isak’s t-shirt, fingertips tracing the still-rising goosebumps. A wash of tingles danced down from the back of his skull as Even bit gently into his lower lip, and now he definitely needed more.

With a quiet moan, Isak shifted on Even’s lap, pressing their hips together more directly, harder. Now it was Even’s turn to moan—but not quietly—into Isak’s mouth, wildly gripping at his sides, grinding his hips fully against Isak's in a slightly uneven pulse. Opening his mouth more to Even’s tongue, Isak felt lit up like Times Square inside, getting lost in Even’s hungry mouth, his breath, his sturdy warmth, his hands—

Suddenly a loud noise cut through the moment—Isak’s phone buzzing and shaking against the coffee table. Isak startled slightly but Even didn’t stop kissing, just murmured, “No. . .” against his lips. Isak kissed back a few more seconds, but the insistent “what-ifs” pulled him out of the moment. Almost everyone he knew texted him, so what if it was an emergency?

“Sorry, sorry, real quick,” he mumbled against the corner of Even’s mouth, hands on either side of his face.

Isak stood and reached for the phone, hearing Even’s frustrated groan as he looked at the screen. _Eskild_.

He sighed again, pressing “answer” on his phone, the moment already ruined.

“What?!”

“Jesus, Isak—you are so impolite over the phone—”

“Eskild! What is it?” Isak didn’t need to turn around to know Even was rolling his eyes and covering his face with a pillow.

“No ‘How are you, guru?’ No ‘I miss you, guru?’ Jesus, kids these—”

“Eskild, if nobody is dying or on fire, I’m hanging up right now.”

“It’s a culinary emergency. Is Even around?”

Isak groaned dramatically. “Google, Eskild! Google! Or ask Noora, or, or message Even yourself! Goodbye!”

He hung up and dropped his phone on the table, rubbing his face in frustration. But then he could hear Even laughing behind him, so he turned around.

“How is Eskild still cockblocking us from across town? I thought we’d gotten away from this.”

At that Isak had to crack a smile, if only at seeing Even’s scrunchy-face laugh. He shuffled the two steps back over to the couch, dropping down next to Even, immediately snuggling up against his chest as he felt an arm wrap around him.

“His powers are unlimited apparently,” Isak replied with a huff.

“He’s going to even interrupt our honeymoon.”

Isak snorted but felt that tingle again in his chest. “Honeymoon, huh? You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

Even squeezed his shoulder, pressing a fast kiss to his forehead. “Oh? I thought you needed some help thinking about the future.”

“Ha—you are so cheesy.” Isak bit his lip, looking down at their now joined hands.

“Mmm, you love it.”

Even turned towards Isak’s face, playfully shaking his shoulder and grinning. Isak gave him an unimpressed look for as many seconds as he could hold it before breaking into a happy smile.

Pursing his lips into a smirk, Even leaned in, kissing him softly, nuzzling their noses together. He looked at Isak expectantly, twirling his fingers in the short hair at the nape of Isak’s neck.

“Ya. . . I love your cheesy ass.”

Even’s smile bloomed across his face as he gave Isak several quick kisses. “I knew it.”

Isak wrestled around a little to try to tickle Even’s sides, but Even caught his hands, laughing. Then Even caught his lips again, once, twice, three times with a quiet sigh. Just as Isak was closing his eyes, ready to tilt his head and slip his tongue into Even’s perfect mouth, Even pulled back.

“Did you silence your fucking phone?”


End file.
